One proposed configuration of this hybrid vehicle has: an engine; a first motor-generator; a planetary gear mechanism having three shafts respectively connected with an output shaft of the engine, a rotating shaft of the first motor-generator and a driveshaft linked with drive wheels; a second motor-generator connected with the driveshaft; and a battery operated to transmit electric power to and from the first motor-generator and the second motor-generator, wherein during a vehicle stop, the engine is cranked and started by driving the first motor-generator with a maximum cranking torque set according to the maximum electric power output from the battery and a potential energy loss during cranking (see, for example, Patent Document 1). This hybrid vehicle enables the engine to be smoothly started by the above control.